1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audio/video mainframe, particularly to one that is shaped as an aesthetic auto front head, provided with very convenient terminals for peripheral lines and a power line to plug in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common conventional audio/video mainframe, particular to one installed in a car, always includes a frame shell that is installed with a display panel, plural A/V output/input terminals, a power terminal, an antenna and at least a speaker. But, the A/V output/input terminals and the power terminal is located either on the front surface or on the side surface and exposed barely. It looks not only so unsmooth or unbeautiful, but also is inconvenient for peripheral lines or a power line to connect with.